


Put a Little Love on Me

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reddie, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Richie and Eddie, a morning in bed
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 47





	Put a Little Love on Me

Richie absolutely loved waking up next to Eddie. It’s been that way since they were kids and Richie would tumble through Eddie’s window whenever he had trouble sleeping, or when he got lonely. 

When they officially began dating, sleeping next to each other evolved into cuddling. Richie would wrap his arms around his dear Eddie Spaghetti to just hold him and keep him warm and remind him that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Eddie loves to lay his head on Richie’s chestas Richie would run his hand through his hair, especially after a long day of either dealing with his mom or stressing about school work. 

He made him feel safe, like everything was ok, even with his raunchy jokes and dumb nicknames (which Eddie secretly loves but would rather die than admit it). 

When they got married, they were only 21, yes hella young, but they didn’t want to wait anymore. They had actually gotten engaged when they turned 18, but they wanted to be officially married. When they wake up, they just feel, complete. 

Richie and Eddie went to bed late last night due to watching 3 movies back to back well in 3am. Luckily, they were able to sleep in the next day because it was Saturday and neither of them had any plans for that day. 

Richie woke up first. He yawned a little bit and admired the sleeping man next to him. He looked at the features ok Eddies face, how his curly brown hair fell over his face, the trail of freckles over his nose, his slightly parted pink lips, just pure gorgeousness. 

Richie ran a hand through Eddie’s hair to get the hair out of his face and he leaned in to kiss his forehead. When they are alone, Richie is very affectionate and loving, and never leaves Eddie questioning whether Richie loves him or not. 

Eddie stirred a little and Richie pulled his hand back. 

“Morning Spaghetti head” Richie said softly 

Eddie groaned and looked at him as he rubbed his eyes “Don’t call me that”

Richie chuckled softly “How’d you sleep?” 

“Pretty well, you?” Eddie asked as he yawned 

“Good, because I had my adorable little husband with me” Richie pulled Eddie close to him.

Eddie was blushing heavily “I’m not little” 

“Yeah you are” Richie smiled 

“No I’m not, you’re just a giant”

Richie chuckled and set a hand on Eddie’s back “You know I love you right?” 

Eddie smiled softly “Yeah, and I love you too” 

“Good, because then I’d have to go out and find someone else and that’s so much effort” 

Eddie laughed “Like anyone else knows how to handle you other than me” 

“Ohh! Eds gets off a good one!” Richie exclaimed 

“Oh my- shut up” Eddie slapped his chest lightly 

“Not in my vocabulary” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and buried his head in Richie’s neck. Richie has been his rock since day one. He was there for him when his dad died, when he broke his arm, when his mom cut him off after he came out to her, everything. 

“Chee?” Eddie said 

“Hm?”

“Thank you” 

Richie looked down at him “For what?” 

“Just for being there for me and making sure I’m happy. I really appreciate it and I know I don’t tell you enough” 

Richie smiled softly at him “Eds, I know you appreciate me, I can tell, but I should be thanking you” 

“For what?”

“You mellow me out in a way. I joke a lot, but you let me know when the limit is, you accept me for my loud ass mouth that swears constantly, and I just love you a lot” 

Eddie grinned “I love you too” 

Richie smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. Eddie set a hand on his cheek and kissed back.

He pulled back first and laid his head back down. 

“I don’t want to get up” Eddie whined 

“We don’t have to” Richie said “We can just lay here and watch Netflix or something” 

Eddie nodded “I’d like that”

And that’s what they did, they spent the whole day in bed watching Parks and Rec, only gettin up when they needed to, and they were in absolute bliss being with each other. 


End file.
